Blood And Cherryblossom
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Curse At The Sand's Sequel. Kemunculan seorang warrior baru membuat Gaara bimbang. Haruskah Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang dicintainya untuk menyelamatkannya? GaaSaku. Chapter 3 is up. RnR please?
1. Phrase 1

_**Blood and Cherryblossom.**_

_**Sequel from: Curse At The Sand.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, abal, aneh.**

**This fict, dedicated for all GaaSaku lovers.**

**And, someone who special named, .**

**Have a nice read!**

**CAMERA... ROLLING.. AND.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**

* * *

**

_Sabaku No Gaara. Cowok berambut merah berusia 16 tahun. Bermata hijau redup dan memliki tato 'AI' di dahinya. Makanan kesukaan, Puding karamel. Mantan pemilik Shukaku. Memliki kekuatan crowd langka, pasir. Warrior yang sudah mengalahkan Sasori dan Deidara. Tinggi 182, 7 Cm dan berat badan 57 Kg._

_**Merah.**_

_Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink dan bermata hijau emerald. Usia 16 tahun dan tinggi 178, 3 cm dengan berat 50 kg. Warrior yang memliki Crowd penghancur luar biasa dan kemampuan medical. Makanan kesukaan, wafel stroberi. Gadis yang menghapuskan kutukan pada diri Gaara._

_**Pink.**_

_**Cocok bukan?**_

_**Karena itu, kami mengincar keduanya...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Rumah hantu**?" Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah mendelik ke arah sahabat dekatnya. Gaara—nama pemuda itu. Naruto—sohib Gaara—mengangguk semangat. "Kau tahu kan? Di perumahan mewah yang seminggu lalu terbakar habis! Katanya ada rumah hantu disana!" Cowok berambut duren berwarna kuning itu memakai jaket oranye-nya.

Konoha High School, sekarang menuju liburan tengah semester. Seminggu lamanya, banyak orang yang memilih untuk ke luar kota atau sekedar pergi ke Mall untuk mencuci mata. Sementara pemuda berambut merah ini heran begitu mendengar ide liburan yang muncul dari temannya itu. Naruto dengan santainya mengajak Gaara pergi ke rumah hantu yang terletak di komplek perumahan mewah yang minggu lalu habis terbakar, hanya menyisakan satu rumah yang disebut-sebut sebagai rumah hantu.

"Mau apa disana?" Tanya Gaara heran. Sangsi temannya ini tahu apa yang akan dilakukan di rumah hantu tersebut. Naruto mengangkat alis, "Banyak. Misalnya memburu hantu, atau membuat video menyeramkan, berpura-pura menjadi hantu... banyak!" Ujarnya menghitung satu persatu jemarinya dengan mata menerawang. "Kau ngajak siapa aja?" tanya Gaara.

"Cuma berdua." Jawab Naruto. Hal itu membuat Gaara makin heran dengan ajakan sobatnya ini. Ke rumah hantu berdua? "Bisa saja kita mengajak Sakura-chan serta Hinata-chan." Ralat Naruto tepat saat Gaara ingin memprotes. "Aku beritahu Hinata dulu! Gaara, kau beritahu Sakura-chan deh! Jaa~" Dengan santainya, cowok berambut duren kuning itu melambai. Memberi tugas Gaara memberitahu Sakura. Gaara mendesah kesal.

Sakura, lengkapnya Haruno Sakura adalah sahabat dekat Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja disebut-sebut Naruto tadi. Paling karab dengan Gaara walaupun tidak tahu juga status apa yang pantas disandangnya ketika bersama Gaara. Tidak bisa dibiliang sahaba atau hanya teman. Mereka yakin, mereka lebih dari itu. Tapi tak ada pengakuan khusus yang meresmikan status mereka.

Matanya menatap Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Bosan, cowok ini memilih pulang ke Apartemennya. Sakura gampang, nanti bisa dia telpon.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Gaara sampai di depan kamar Apartemennya. Nomor 134. 13 dan 4, keduanya angka sial. Ia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Matanya langsung disapa dengan pemandangan super berantakan dari kamar apartemennya. Yah, kali ini tidak berantakan dengan baju atau bungkus makanan instan berserakan. Untungnya bernatakan dengan buku.

Tangannya melempar asal tas hitam dari pundaknya. Membuka bungkus mie gelas dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Menunggu mie gelas itu matang, cowok itu meraih ponsel dari sakunya dan menekan serentetan angka. Ditekannya tombol _dial_ berwarna hijau di sudut ponsel hitam itu.

Tuut.. tuut...

"_Halo?"_

Suara jernih terdengar di seberang. Suara seorang wanita yang bergaung indah di telinga Gaara. Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura?" Gaara balas bertanya.

"_Iya. Ada apa, Gaara?"_ Sakura menyahut. Suda hafal dengan suara Gaara, gadis ini langsung yakin menyebut nama Gaara.

"Naruto mengajak kita ke rumah hantu di komplek yang kebakaran seminggu lalu. Kau ikut?" Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung bertanya. Dijepitnya ponsel hitam tersebut dengan pundak dan lehernya. Sementara tangannya meraih mie gelas itu dan menyeruput kuahnya.

"_Hah?"_

"Aku juga bingung kenapa diajak kesana. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"_Jam berapa?"_

"Delapan malam. Yang sudah pasti, aku dan Naruto. Bagaimana?"

"_Oke. Aku ikut."_

_

* * *

_

**Pukul delapan malam tepat. **

Gaara melirik jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelengan tangan kirinya. Angka delapan diikuti dua angka 0 berbentuk kotak mengikuti dibelakangnya. Malam kian dingin. dua jam lalu, hujan deras mengguyur Konoha. Sampai dua jam setelahnya, masih menyisakan rintik hujan disertai hembusan angin cukup kuat yang membuat hawa menjadi tambah dingin.

Tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto yang tetap kukuh ingin pergi ke rumah hantu, Gaara terpaksa menyeret langkahnya ke komplek tempat rumah hantu itu berada. Gerbang perumahan mewah yang menghangus hitam beridri rapuh di jalan masuk perumahan. Seolah menjadi pertanda buruk bagi siapapun yang mengunjunginya. Tak memperdulikan rintikan tangis langit yang menjatuhi rambutnya, Gaara mendorong gerbang itu—tanpa takut memasukinya.

Perumahan ini sudah rata dengan tanah. Bekas-bekas rumah serta rongosokan berseliweran tak beraturan disana. Gaara berigidik melihat bingkai foto besar jatuh begitu saja dari sisa dinding yang masih beridiri disana. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dinding itu jatuh dan bergabung dengan puing rumah lainnya. Satu-satunya rumah yang masih beridri tegak di sini adalah rumah hantu yang disebut Naruto.

Awalnya, memang tak ada kesan seram yang menghantuinya. Tapi begitu langkahnya mulai jauh memasuki area perumahan, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku jaketnya—mencari ponsel hitam yang setia ada disana. Tak menemukan barang yang Ia cari, Gaara baru teringat ponsel Ia tinggalkan di rumah lantaran tidak ada pulsa yang terisisa.

Pertama kalinya Ia mengutuki diri sendiri. Menyesal tidak secepatnya membeli pulsa untuk ponselnya. Juga menyesal tidak membawa ponselnya padahal ada senter yang bisa menerangi perumahan yang gelap gulita itu.

Srak

Gaara bukanlah orang penakut yang langsung berteriak bila mendengar suara mencurigakan. Tapi kali ini beda. Keringat kembali mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Bodohnya dia, dan ternyata, suara itu hanyalah tikus sebesar kucing rumah yang bergelut di semak-semak!

Mengsuir rasa takut yang mulai merambat di tubuhnya, cowok ini memasukkan jemari-nya ke kantung celana jeans biru tua yang dikenakannya. Menemukan permen mint, tak menunggu lama Gaara segera memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Gaara!"

Langkah Gaara terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Ia sudah menduganya, suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Gadis itu datang juga rupanya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," gumam Gaara, setelah Sakura berjalan beriringan dengannya. Melangkah masuk menuju pusat area perumahan, pusat dimana kebakaran pertama terjadi hingga merambat ke seluruh perumahan.

"Enak saja. Aku malas di rumah, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Semua pergi entah kemana, aku ditinggal di rumah." Sungut Sakura. Ia memakai rok yang hanya menutup hingga sepertiga paha mulusnya—seperti biasa—, stocking hitam panjang yang mencapai pahanya. Hampir menutupi seluruh bagian pahanya. Memakai kaus putih polos. Rambutnya diikat satu dan masih menyisakan helaian rambut yang dengan manis membingkai wajahnya. Tidak sadar bahwa hawa dingin menusuk-nusuk kulitnya.

"Mana Naruto?" Ucap Gaara memecah keheningan. Menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perumahan.

"Ah, dia tidak jadi ke sini. Sementara Hinata sudah dipastikan tidak boleh ke sini." Jawab Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak, Ia mulai menggesekkan kedua tangannya mengusir dingin yang baru Ia rasakan. Ujung hidungnya memerah, rintikan hujan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi hujan deras yang tanpa minta ijin mengguyur mereka berdua.

"Gyaa! Hujan!" Teriak Sakura panik. Tanpa pikir panjang meneduhkan diri di sebuah rumah hangus, satu-satunya yang ada disana. Otomatis, Gaara mengikutinya dan ikut berteduh di rumah besar itu. Kejadian ini jadi mengingatkan Gaara pada saat Ia dan Sakura terjebak di jurang dan terpkasa berteduh di gubuk reyot milik Orochimaru. Yang malah menggeret mereka berdua ke pertarungan melawan Sasori dan Deidara yang saat itu mengincar Shukaku milik Gaara. Mengingat semua itu, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Gaara.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menoleh sedikit. Menyadari baju Sakura yang sangat amat basah menjiplak bentuk tubuhnya. "Tidak Penting Sakura. Pakai jaketku cepat!" Gaara menoleh ke arah lain menyembunyikan rona merah nakal yang muncul tak diundang di wajahnya. Canggung, Sakura menerima jaket itu canggung dan memakainya. Walaupun panjang jaket itu membuatnya seperti mengenakan daster ber-resleting. Ternyata, walaupun hanya berbeda 7 kg, bedanya sejauh ini ya...

"Di luar dingin." Gumam Sakura. Nafasnya mengeluarkan uap saat Ia berbicara. Gaara mengangguk setuju. Memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana jeans-nya demi mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai merambati tangannya. "Tunggu, satu-satunya rumah yang masih ada di perumahan ini hanya satu kan?" Ujar Sakura meminta kepastian. Gaara mengangguk, mengucapkan 'ya' tanpa suara. "Berarti, ini kan rumah hantu-nya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya," jawab Gaara. Baru saja menyadari tempat apa yang digunakan olehnya dan Sakura untuk berteduh. "Bagaimana?" Sakura melirik Gaara, cowok berambut merah itu balas meliriknya. "Kita masuk saja?" Tegas Sakura. Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada pilihan lain." Sambil berkata begitu, Gaara mendorong pintu ganda yang menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk ke rumah hantu ini. Sakura dengan sigap merogoh tas kecil yang disandangnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Cahaya dari layar ponsel itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

"Tida ada senternya?" Tanya Gaara, menoleh ke arah Sakura yang berada jauh di belakang. "Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat. Gadis itu berlari kecil menyamai langkahnya dengan Gaara. Layar ponsel menyala terang. Suasana sunyi senyap, membuat langkah mereka berderap kencang. Padahal hanya langkah biasa saja yang mereka lakukan sekarang,

Sol sepatu kets yang dikenakan keduanya membekas di lantai kayu yang rapuh. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura mencengkram erat tangan Gaara ketakutan. Gaara menelan ludah, entah kenapa, karena gadis berambut pink satu ini ketakutan, Gaara juga ikut ketakutan. Hujan masih mengguyur Konoha. Bukannya reda, malah semakin deras saja.

"Sial, kalau begini, kita nggak bisa pulang." Umpat Gaara kesal. Cahaya dari layar ponsel Sakura meredup, lalu mati dengan sempurna. Membuat suasana gelap dan menakutkan. Langkah mereka jadi tak menentu. Tidak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, lengan Gaara lecet tergores benda tajam. Gaara mendecih pelan. "Sial.."

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sakura. Melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangannya dari tangan Gaara. Walaupun gelap gulita, Sakura masih bisa bisa melihat darah mengalir dari lengan Gaara. "Nggak apa-apa." Sanggah Gaara menggeleng. Ragu-ragu, Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas luka Gaara.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Aku nggak tahu apa ini masih bisa bekerja atau tidak, tapi.."

Bwuuung...

Cahaya hijau redup keluar dari tangan Sakura. Perlahan luka Gaara menutup dan hilang.

"Hebat, masih bisa medis rupanya," Puji Gaara. Mengusap lengannya yang baru saja sembuh.

Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar pujian tulus dari Gaara. Ia menatap ke arah celah dinding kayu yang rapuh berlubang. Hujan deras masih mengguyur. Tidak memberikan tanda akan berhenti. "Kalau hujan deras begini mana bisa pulang," Gumam Sakura. Merapatkan diri ke arah Gaara yang kelihatan sedikit kedinginan.

"Bagaimana? Kita nggak bisa pulang. Alternatif satu-satunya cuma menginap disini. Kau setuju Gaara?" Sakura melirik mata hijau Gaara.

"Kalau hanya itu satu-satunya cara, baik. Aku setuju." Gaara mengangguk.

_Mangsa sudah sampai di tempat._

_Hanya tinggal menangkapnya, dengan gadis pink itu sebagai umpannya._

_

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

_**Bah! usai menyelesaikan hutang dengan Chiho-senpai, AnnZie-senpai, Chryst-Senpai, Neisa-chan, Winter-san, fatiin-hime, Melody-chan, Intan SasuSaku, LuthMelody, Nakamura Kumio-senpai serta readers yang laaaain! Banyaknya yang tak terhingga membuat Yuka-chan tidak membawa semuanya! Tapi, inilah sequel dari Curse At The Sand!**_

_**Soal fic GaaSaku yang bergenre, fantasy, aslinya Yuka-chan udah bikin original version-nya. Tapi tiba-tiba dapet ide dan akhirnya dirombak ulang! Hehehehe, jadi sorry kalo publish-nya bulan juli akhir-akhirnya. **_

_***pundung di pojokan* Jelek bangeeeet! Alurnya kecepetan banget ya? Duuh~! Maaf-maaf! *sujud2 gaje* Pokoknya, buat Chiho-chan, serta pecinta GaaSaku lainnya, semoga suka yaaa! Maaf kalo gajee!**_

**Mind To Review this FanFic?**

**Thanks For Reading,**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


	2. Phrase 2

**Blood and Cherryblossom**

**Chapter two: replaced/Republish

* * *

**

**a/n: minna-san! Maaf atas keterlambatan Yuka-chan yang sangat keterlaluan ini. ****Yuka-chan fokus ke fic Yuka-chan yang lain, dan membuat fic baru, malah menelantarkan fic Yuka-chan yang satu ini.. ****Hiks T_T *ditimpuk berjamaah* Chapter dua ini, Yuka-chan replace. Kenapa ? Yuka-chan sebenrnya udah bosen Akastuki mulu yang jadi tokoh antagonis. Jadi, Yuka-chan ganti dengan makhluk semacam monster, hehe *ditimpuk Akatsuki* Tapi, Akatsuki masih tetep muncul kok~ !**

**Maaf bangat atas keterlambatan Yuka-chan !**

**Sekali lagi, Hontou ni Gomennasai !

* * *

**

**CAMERA…ROLLING..AND…READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ?  
**

**Blood And Cherryblossom chapter two

* * *

**

**Beginning of the War**

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**ACTION!

* * *

**

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi Konoha hingga sekarang. Tak memberi tanda akan berhenti, sang hujan dengan acuh menambah deras tangis langit itu. Genangan air yang mengganggu mulai mewarnai jalan raya, memenuhi selokan yang kotor dan berlumpur. Orang normal pasti akan memilih santai di rumah. Bersantai di depan perapian hangat sambil menyeruput teh hangat dan membaca buku.

Tidak seperti dua sejoli yang 'terjebak' di rumah hantu ini. Langkah keduanya berbekas di lantai kayu rumah yang diselimuti arang berbalut jelaga. Sol sepatu mereka yang basah, menjadi lukisan air yang tercetak dengan jelas di lantai kayu itu. Pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup turut membantu mereka merasakan hawa dingin yang kian menusuk kulit. Dengan arah jalan yang entah kemana, yang peting berdua, mereka terus menyusuri rumah berhantu itu.

Tak ada komunikasi yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Hanya bunyi kecipak air yang menembus dari atap rumah yang berlubang. Sakura, salah satu dari dua sejoli itu jengah. Ingin rasanya ia berkomunikasi dengan lelaki berambut merah di sebelahnya layaknya pasangan lainnya. Apakah Gaara—sang lelaki berambut merah—yang terlalu asosial, eh?

Merindukan komunikasi dua arah, gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuka suaranya. "Sampai kapan kita mau disini, eh?" tanyanya. Mata emeraldnya segera bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau redup milik Gaara ketika ia menoleh. "Palling tidak, sampai hujannya sudah reda," jawab Gaara. Sakura hanya mampu mengucapkan 'oh' karena ia sendiri bingung apa yang ingin dibicarakan.

Hawa dingin kian menusuk kulit. Hujan makin deras, tetesan demi tetesan air hujan terus menghujani rumah melalui atap yang berlubang. Sakura menggosok kedua tangan mungilnya—mencoba mencari secercah kehangatan yang terselubung. "Kau..kedinginan, Sakura?" tanya Gaara seraya meraih kedua tangan mungil Sakura.

"Eh? I-iya, habis hujannya deras sih," Sakura tertawa hambar. Tak terasa, semburat merah di pipinya mulai terlihat jelas. Sudah lama ia tak berkomunikasi 'fisik' dengan Gaara setelah kejadian 'terjebak-di-jurang' beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Err..bahkan jaketmu tidak bisa menahan dingin Gaara, karena juga basah kuyup," ia melirik kesana kemari.

GYUT

"Kalau begitu, semoga yang ini cukup hangat," seraya melihat ke arah lain, Gaara menedekap Sakura lembut. Membiarkan wajah cantik Sakura terbenam di dada bidangnya yang hangat. Pipinya yang memerah akibat malu menjadi alasan mengapa ia melihat ke arah lain. Sementara Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merah bak tomat. Suhu tubuhnya perlahan naik, dan menghangat.

"Um..Ga-Gaara sudah cukup hangat," ucap Sakura sedikit terbata saking malunya. Namun tak dirasakannya dekapan Gaara itu mengendur, malah makin kencang sehingga hangatnya makin menyebar. Merasa inilah saat yang tepat, Sakura segera melancarkan pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan tentang 'status' mereka berdua.

"Errr...Gaara?" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" sahut lelaki berambut merah itu dingin. "Apa?"

"Kita pacaran..atau nggak?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya kini semerah apel saat bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" Gaara balik bertanya seraya menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari lentik Sakura.

"Ah? Ng-nggak tahu. Pa-pacaran mungkin?" makin terbata Sakura berucap. Jemari Gaara sudah terselip di antara jari lentiknya, dan menautkannya. Gaara mencium puncak kepala Sakura, sebagai tanda setuju atas pernyataan Sakura. "Ya, kalo gitu, kita emang pacaran." ucapnya santai.

"Hm..begitu.." tanggap Sakura datar. Dalam hati, ia menjerit bahagia.

* * *

Detik demi deti berlalu, menit kini mengalihkan. Menit pun tak terasa sudah beralih menjadi jam. Gaara melirik jam digital yang melingkar kasar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10:00pm, tepat. Sakura tertidur di pangkuannya, sementara ia sendiri tetap menjaga mata beriris hijaunya terbuka untuk berjaga-jaga.

Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat buruk yang sangat mengganggu. Firasat buruknya itu bertranformasi menjadi kecemasan yang bercampur dengan kegundahan yang menyiksa. Ia memang menikmati saat bersama Sakura, hanya saja ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman akan firasatnya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa, bersama Sakura hanya akan membuat gadis itu terluka. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga berpikiran buruk layaknya itu.

Kecemasannya itu menjadi nyata, ketka suara patahan yang keras terdengar, bersama jatuhnya kayu penyangga di rumah itu. Secepat kilat, Gaara menggendong Sakura di punggungnya, demi menyelamatkan gadis itu. "Maaf membuatmu terbangun Sakura," gumamnya seraya berlari keluar dari rumah itu. "Ngh.. ya nggak apa-apa, Gaara. Turunkan aku Gaara, kau sepertinya kerepotan," pinta Sakura pelan.

Langkah cepat Gaara terhjenti tepat di depan pintu keluar rumah itu. Angin hitam mengepul di depannya, lalu setelahnya muncul hewan yang tak jelas bentuknya apa itu. Tetap mencoba tenang, Gaara menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat tersilang di depan Sakura—berniat melindunginya.

Mata Gaara dengan cepat teralih ke arah hewan di depannya. Dari pada hewan, makhluk tersebut lebih tepat disebut monster. Giginya yang berliur, matanya yang hitam legam, ditambah tubuhnya yang berkaki empat membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti hewan tak dikenal.

Kulitnya seperti arang, terbakar. Matanya hitam legam, sementara Giginya senantiasa dilumuri liur yang akan membuat Gaara dan Sakura bergidik jijik. Dan yang paling menonjol, seluruh tubuhnya ditusuk oleh pierching hitam yang begitu menonjol. Monster itu besarnya dua kali tubuh Gaara, dan baunya amis—seperti darah. Tambah lagi, jumlahnya tak hanya satu, tapi tiga.

"Mau apa kalian?" seolah monster itu akan menjawab, Gaara bertanya. Ia bersyukur karena ada pasir yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Sakura memuntahkan makan siangnya—tak tangan dengan bau anyir darah yang disebarkan oleh makhluk itu. "Sakura! Bertahalanlah!" seru Gaara. Tangannya segera beraksi.

Ia menggerakkan pasir-pasir di sekitarnya, membuatnya menjadi kurungan yang dengan cepat mengurung ketiga monster itu. Tangannya segera tertutup, membuat monster itu terhimpir pasirnya namun tak kunjung mati juga. Heran menguasai. Dua hingga tiga kali, dicobanya melakukan hal yang sama, tepat ketiga kalinya, akhirnya monster itu pingsan.

Ia segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang bersimpuh, memuntahkan segala makanan di dalam perutnya. "Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" nadanya terdengar sangat datar. Namun di wajahnya yang dingin, tertangkap satu ekspresi yang menyiratkan kecemasan yang amat sangat. Sakura tersenyum paksa, ia berharap tidak muntah lagi. Karena jujur saja, perutnya sudah terlanjur kosong karena semua isinya sudah terlanjur dibuang.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok," Sakura tersenyum lembut. Namun senyuman itu segera pudar oleh sebuah teriakan melengking yang terdengar dari sang monster. "Tch! Sial, kenapa bangun lagi sih?" decak Gaara kesal. Ia menggerakkan pasir di sekitarnya kembali, sementara Sakura tetap berdiam di belakang Gaara—namun berisap-siap dengan kuda-kuda.

"Grraaaaaaoooo!" sang monster kembali memekik. Menerjang dua warrior itu dengan membabi-buta. Kedua kaki depannya dihentakkan, membuat getaran yang mirip dibilang gempa ukuran kecil. Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya—mencoba menghancurkan satu monster itu. Bukannya hancur, sang monster kembali menyerang.

Gaara dan Sakura kini saling membelakangi. "Gaara, bolehkan aku membantu sekarang?" pinta Sakura selagi ia memasang kuda-kuda. Gaara menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Aku kangen saat-saat ini," Gaara mengangguk setuju. Ia menyodorkan pisau lipat kecil yang selalu dibawa-bawanya. "Serahkan padaku, Gaara!" Sakura meloncat, menghadiahkan bogem mentah kepada monster yang akan menyerang mereka dari belakang—tepat di kepala.

Monster yang baru saja diserang Sakura, terjajar mundur beberapa langkah. Tanpa memberikan interval apapun, Gaara menambahkan. Dengan mengurung monster itu dalam kurungan pasirnya dan menghancurkannya. Monster pasir itu hilang, dalam balutan angin hitam.

"Aneh, kenapa ngin hitam yang menyertainya?" gumam Sakura. Sayang, sebelum pertanyaannya itu terjawab, ia segera disambar oleh monster satunya. "Sakura!" seru Gaara panik. Monster itu menekan tubuh Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengernyit kesakitan. "Ugh~" erangnya—mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman monster itu sekuat tenaga. "Graaaaaaaooooo!"

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" Gaara berteriak. Ia membuat sebuah pedang dari pasir, lalu menusukkannya tepat di kepala monster yang bergelut dengannya. Lagi, sang monster kembali mati disertai angin hitam meneyelubungi. Ia menangkap kembali pedangnya, lalu berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Sakura.

Ia meloncat, namun ia kalah cepat.

CTAR!

Seseorang dengan kilatan petir berpendar biru di tangannya benderang di udara. memecah kesunyian, juga memotong paksa tangan sang monster yang mencengkram kuat tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sembari menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terjun bebeas dari atas. "I-iya..hanya luka ringan," jawab Sakura lemah. Gaara mentenderkan Sakura di atas tangannya, sementara matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang menghabisi monster itu dalam satu tebasan kilat dari tangannya.

"Kau, Sabaku No Gaara?" orang itu berbalik, bertanya pada Gaara dengan suara dinginnya yang berat. "Ya, ada apa?" Gaara segera menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di depan Sakura. "Hn, aku bukan musuhmu. Namaku, Sasuke Uchiha, warrior dengan crowd petir." orang itu menjulurkan tangannya. Seringai tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang terlihat dingin.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura membuka suara. Mencoba bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau tahu? Gaara, kau diincar sebuah kelompok menyebalkan," Sasuke mematahkan buku-buku jarinya. "Akatsuki," desis Gaara. Kilatan benci bercampur kesal berkelebat menjadi satu dalam sinar mata hijaunya yang redup. "Ya," Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Asal kau tahu saja, makhluk tadi itu salah satu bagian dari Akatsuki," jelas Sasuke.

"Namanya darkwind. Mereka datang bersama angin hitam, dan pergi bersama angin hitam. Cara paling instan untuk mengalahkannya hanya dengan crowd petirku ini," Sasuke menunjukkan kilatan petir biru di tangannya.

"..lalu?"

"Yah, aku cuma mau bilang, hati-hati Gaara. Kalau kau sampai mati olehnya, sama saja dengan kau memberikan kekuatan pasirmu untuk Akatsuki." mata Sasuke berkilat tajam. "Walaupun kau mati, kekuatanmu tetap akan tersimpan, dan itu bisa dimanfaatkan Akatsuki,"

"Memangnya apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Gaara heran.

"...aku juga tidak tahu. Sejauh yang kutahu, mereka ingin menguasai dunia." Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**a/n: Tenang saja, readers sekalian! Walaupun kalian melihat si bungsu uchiha muncul, endin****g pair tetap GaaSaku! *mengibarkan bendera GaaSaku*~walaupun kubilang nggak mau memasukkan Akatsuki, tapi akhirnya masuk juga tuh hewan gaje dari Akatsuki.**

**Silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya!**

**Mind To RnR this FanFic?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kazekuro Yuka-chan**


	3. Phrase 3

_Jika kau ingin Sakura Haruno selamat, Gaara, jauhi dia._

_Berikan gadis itu kepadaku, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku akan menjaganya, jauh lebih baik dari kau menjaganya._

_Bersamamu, Sakura takkan aman. Kau diincar Akatsuki, jika Sakura ada bersamamu, nyawanya juga akan diincar._

_Maka, berikan Sakura padaku._

_Besok, aku akan menemuimu, untuk mendapatkan jawabannya._

Kelopak mata Gaara terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris sehijau giok yang pucat. Gaara mendecih, merasakan dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya, tembus hingga mengoyak tulang. Sosok berambut merah itu mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada tembok apartemen murahan yang ia tempati.

"Apa aku... Tidak bisa menjaga Sakura?"

* * *

**Blood and Cherryblossom; Phrase Three:**

**Stay Away from Her?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Out-Of-Character [OOC]. ****Alternate Universe [AU]. ****Crack ! Dont Like ? Dont Read and Go Away ! DX**

**CAMERA... ROLLING... AND... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

* * *

Sisa-sisa hujan tadi malam masih ada di taman Konoha. Bau air hujan yang khas masih menyeruak dengan indah, memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Euforia. Dedaunan rimbun yang mengarpeti taman tampak membungkuk, takluk pada keindahan alam. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan riang, sesekali hinggap di ranting pohon demi memamerkan kicauannya yang indah. Seolah tak mau kalah, rombongan kupu-kupu datang menyerbu. Hinggap di bunga-bunga beraneka warna dan menyesap nektarmya. Mendapat sarapan pagi serta membantu proses penyerbukan.

Ah, simbiosis mutualisme. Betapa menyenangkan hubungan antara bunga dengan makhluk indah bernama kupu-kupu itu.

Di bangku taman yang masih basah akan embun dan air hujan, Gaara terdiam. Nampaknya ia tak bisa tidur. Insomnia, mungkin. Rambut merahnya terlihat berantakan, dan lembap akibat dihantam tetes air hujan yang jatuh dari pohon willow yang meneduhi bangku tempat Gaara menghempaskan diri sekarang. Sekaleng susu kedelai ia mainkan di tangan kiri, berdampingan dengan sebuah pisang di tangan kanan.

Sarapan pagi Gaara memang aneh.

Kedua mata Gaara menatap rerumputan hijau yang terhampar di taman. Tetes air hujan yang dikombinasi embun membahasi tiap inci rumput yang dipangkas rapih. Berdampingan dengan helai daun yang berjatuhan tak teratur. Secara tak langsung, dua tumbuhan itu cock bersanding.

Namun, bukan hubungan antara daun dan rumputlah yang tengah dipirkan Gaara sekarang. Kedua matanya memamg menatap rumput, tapi pikirannya tak terfokus pada rumput. Bukan biologi atau ilmu hayatlah yang tengah ia pikirkan. Apa yang ia pikirkan, berbeda jauh dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang.

Dengan rambut merah jambu, senyum secerah matahari, mata sejernih batu emerald, bibir senikmat es krim, bau tubuh serupa Dior.

Sakura Haruno.

"Ck," decak Gaara. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk membuang kulit pisang, masuk tepat ke tempat sampah. Jemari-jemarinya mengacak rambutnya, justru membuat wajahnya tampak jauh lebih keren dari biasanya.

Setelah Sakura Haruno, malah sosok lain yang ada di otaknya,

Sosok stoic, dingin, dengan tatapan membunuh yang dapat membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut.

Sosok berambut biru tua dengan mata sekelam kayu eboni.

Sosok yang menganjurkannya meninggalkan Sakura—untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sial. Menagap nama itu itu muncul tanpa diundang?

Tanpa sadar ekspresi Gaara mengeras.

Gaara tidak pernah benci terhadap siapapun, bahkan dengan orang yang kerap kali mengatainya. Ia bahkan tak mendendam pada orang yang mencerca dirinya sebegitu tajam. Namun untuk Sasuke Uchiha, ia rasa... ada sedikit emosi aneh yang bergejolak tiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Emosi yang terkesan melindungi, bukan melindungi Sasuke, tapi Sakura. Entah mengapa, dalam benaknya, yang terlintas adalah Sasuke ingin merebut Sakura. Terdengar egois dan berimbas negatif, bukan?

Namun itulah insting Gaara.

Insting yang memaksanya berasumsi bahwa komunikasi dengan Sasuke tempo lalu, tak harus ditanggapi dengan serius.

* * *

[**Flashback**]

Gaara berusaha menghindari Sasuke yang mengejarnya. Ia sudah memutari gedung sekolah dua kali, hanya untuk menghindar dari tatapan tajam Sasuke Uchiha. Bukannya sombong dan sok jual mahal, tapi Gaara berusaha keras menghindari kontak dengan Sasuke. Terlebih setelah mengetahui sosok itu adalah warrior lain—selain dirinya dan Sakura.

"Cukup, Gaara." Ketika Gaara menoleh ke belakang ntuk memastikan tak ada Sasuke, rupanya pria itu telah berada di depannya. Berdiri menjulang menghalang sinar mentari, dengan dua tangan tenggelam di saku celana jins—ingat, sekolah Gaara memakai pakaian bebas.

Gaara mendecak keras, menatap sosok di hadapannya risih. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Uchiha?"

"Karena aku ingin bicara denganmu," jawab Sasuke. Ia menutup sebentar kelopak matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali. Dari balik bola mata onyxnya, dapa ia lihat Gaara yang meliriknya kesal. Ekspresi tidak suka tergambar jelas di wajah Gaara.

"Kau ingin bicara tentang privasi? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Gaara lantas menyembur. Ia tak suka dengan segala sikap arogan yang ditunjukkan Sasuke—di hari pertamanya di sekolah sekalipun. Terlebih, Sasuke selalu berucap dengan hal yang menyangkut Sakura. Hatinya menjadi geram, jikalau Sasuke menaruh hati pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Sepertinya, kau sangat sensitif jika ada hal yang menyangkut Sakura Haruno, ya?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Gaara membuang muka.

"Ya, baiklah. Langsung saja, jauhi Sakura, Sabaku No Gaara."

Ucapan Sasuke tak membuat Gaara terperanjat, kaget pun tidak. Pemilik rambut merah itu menggaruk lehernya yang gatal, lalu berujar, "Atas dasar apa? Sukakah kau dengan Sakura, eh?"

Sasuke terkekeh menyebalkan, "Warrior sepertiku menyukai Sakura? Tidak, terimakasih. Ini tidak didasarkan cinta seperti yang kau kira, Gaara. Aku menyuruhmu menjauhinya, karena kau membuat nyawanya ternacam."

Gaara megangkat alis.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kekuatanmu diincar oleh Akatsuki. Untuk mengambil kekuatanmu, maka harus membunuhmu. Agar dapat membunuhmu, kau harus menyerahkan dirimu. Bisa saja Akatsuki yang picik itu menggunakan Sakura sebagai umpan, kau mengeti maksudku?"

"Rasanya, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan, Uchiha." Gaara melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Sasuke remeh.

Sasuke menahan senyum.

"Selama ada aku, Sakura aman. Aku akan mejaga Sakura dengan baik, lebih baik dari pada siapapun," kata Gaara. Jelas, ia memberikan penolakan atas permintaan Sasuke yang tak maksud akal baginya.

"Justru bersamamu, Sakura takkan aman! Nyawanya bisa-bisa juga diincar bila dia bersamamu! Kau mau dia mati?" Emosi Sasuke meledak. Ia berteriak, menghujani Gaara dengan kata-kata. Sosok berambut merah di hadapannya malah mengangkat alis.

"Jangan katakan kau suka padanya." Gaara menatap Sasuke dingin. Jika saja tatapan bisa mebunuh, maka sekarang Sasuke sudah terkapar berdarah-darah.

"Terserah," kata Sasuke akhirnya, mengalah.

Ia lalu mengatakan seuntai prosa, yang terus menggema dalam sanubari Gaara.

"_Jika kau ingin Sakura Haruno selamat, Gaara, jauhi dia._

_Berikan gadis itu kepadaku, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Aku akan menjaganya, jauh lebih baik dari kau menjaganya._

_Bersamamu, Sakura takkan aman. Kau diincar Akatsuki, jika Sakura ada bersamamu, nyawanya juga akan diincar._

_Maka, berikan Sakura padaku._

_Besok, aku akan menemuimu, untuk mendapatkan jawabannya."_

[**Flashback End**]

* * *

Ketenangan pagi itu terusik oleh kepulan awan hitam yang kasat mata. Gaara berdiri dengan sikap waspada. Monster lagikah itu? Belum puaskah monster itu menyerangnya dan Sakura kemarin malam? Gaara tak habis pikir.

Tetapi, Gaara tak menghabiskan waktu untuk merenung. Kesiagaannya makin meningkat seiring bertambahnya kepulan asap yang tak bsia dilihat mata biasa itu. Satu hal yang pasti di benak Gaara.

"Darkwind, mereka datang lagi..."

Darkwind, monster yang datang dan pergi disertai kepulan awan hitam yang kasat mata—hanya dapat dilihat oleh warrior seperti Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura. Gaara mendesah keras, sembari mengacak helaian rambutnya yang semerah saga. Seharusnya ia tak ada di taman pagi ini. Moodnya sedang kacau jika harus mengalahkan Darkwind sebanyak itu.

Sebanyak itu? Ya, benar. Paling tidak, ada belasan—bahkan puluhan—Darkwind besar telah menjulang di depan Gaara. Dengan pierching besar menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Sensasional, astaga.

"GROOOAAA…!"

Gaara dengan sigap menghindar, ketika cakar besar Darkwind nyaris mengoyak tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi, ia bersalto ke belakang. Darkwind rupanya sangat suka bertarung dengan jarak dekat. Pantas saja, mereka memiliki cakar yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh Gaara, sih. Seusai mendecih, Gaara segera meloncat, kemudian mendarat di atas kepala si Darkwind.

"Salam kenal," ujarnya singkat dan tanpa ekspresi.

Ia menghujamkan pisau lipatnya tepat ke kepala Darkwind, menyebabkan darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Mengetahui satu Darkwind telah takluk, Gaara meloncat turun. Menyeka wajah dan jaketnya yang terkena percikan darahm Gaara berlari lagi. Menghunuskan senjatanya yang terbuat dari pasir. Sekilas, senjata itu terlihat rapuh dan tak berguna. Namun, senjata berbentuk tombak yang terbuat dari pasir itu sangat tajam dan kuat. Kokoh, serupa dengan batu karang yang bertahan ketika dihanam ombak malam.

Gaara kini terfokus pada Darkwind yang tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil dari yang lain. Ini mudah bagi Gaara, Darkwind mungil ini memiliki banyak celah yang menyebabkan mereka lengah. Ketika kesempatan terlihat, Gaara dengan segera mengoyak tubuh mereka. Menyebabkan rerumputan berubah warna menjadi _scarlet_—merah darah. Seringai terukir di wajahnya. Pemandangan yang jarang, bukan?

Seorang Sabaku No Gaara, yang dingin, menyeringai. Seseorang, tolong abadikan momen penting ini.

Gaara melirik ke belakang, mendapati dua ekor Darkwind mendekatinya. Hal ini mudah saja. Toh, ukuran mereka tak lebih besar dari tubuh Gaara sendiri. Lagi, Gaara membuat mereka terluka parah dengan senjatanya yang tajam. Senjatanya memang ampuh. Tidak percaya?

Oh, ayolah. Apakah empat ekor Darkwind yang terkapar berlumur cairan merah kental itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan betaapa kuat tombak pasir itu?

Ketika sedang menebas Darkwind lainnya, batin Gaara segera berucap.

Gerakan tangannya yang tadi aktif menebas tiap ekor Darkwind yang mencoba menyerang dan membunuhnya, terhenti.

Bukankah Gaara kuat? Berekor-ekor arkwind telah tewas di tangannya. Sampai berubah warna rumput karenanya. Tetapi, mengapa Sasuke berpendapat bahwa nawa Sakura tidak aman di dekatnya?

Gaara tak habis pikir.

Ia bisa mengalahkan banyak Darkwind begini, dengan satu senjata pula! Apa itu tak berarti dia kuat? Ataukah kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melindungi Sakura dengan tangannya? Atau kekuatannya belum cukup untuk menghajar habis Akatsuki? Ataukah... dia naif?

Tidak. Gaara tidak naif. Dia memang kuat.

Terdengar sedikit egois, bukan?

Gaara berdiri tegak, mengacungkan senjata tajam. Menuding para Darkwind yang sibuk mengaum dengan ganasnya. Tatapan kedua risi sepucat giok itu taja dan dingin—menusuk. Tatapan membunuh yang sarat akan emosi. Bibir Gaara terbuka, bergerak. Ia mengucapkan sebaris kata, singkat namun padat. Terdengar menyeramkan, serupa derak kaki di tengah malam.

"Kalian semua akan kubunuh."

Nadanya memang datar, namun emosinya bergejolak. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menebas, mengoyak, menusuk dan membunuh para Darkwind tersebut. Rerumputan kini telah berubah menjadi lautan cairan merah, darah belasan Darkwind yang tumbang sekali tebas—oleh Gaara.

Gaara menatap sisa Darkwind dengan tatapan benci. Masih dingin dan kejam, seperti tadi. Senjatanya yang telah berlumur darah diacungkan. Angin berembus, menelisik dedaunan yang menyebabkan bunyi gemerisik kecil terdengar. Memberikan efek dramatis yang tak terkira. Darah yang masih bertumpahan di rumput, bergoyang pelan. Bergerak tak tentu arah, karena ruang yang mereka tempati luas.

"Kalian juga... Akan mati."

Baru saja Gaara mengayun langkah, sisa Darkwind yang dapat dihitung jari itu perlahan bergerak. Bersamaan dengan kepulan awan hitam yang kian menebal. Langkah Gaara terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit menatap pemandangan ganjil itu. Mau kaburkah mereka? Sebelum menyelesaikan pertarungan?

Gaara menyaksikan belasan Darkwind itu berpindah tempat. Keluar dari taman, melewati jalan besar, kemudian masuk ke suatu perumahan.

Astaga, rumah Sakura!

Sembari berlari mengejar, Gaara membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin ada benarnya, Akatsuki mengincar kekuatannya dan menjadikan Sakura umpan. Gaara makin mempercepat larinya, tak peduli tubuh yang telah lelah akibat bertarung dengan berekor-ekor Darkwind begitu.

Boleh saja Darkwind itu menyerang Gaara, memporak porandakan apartemennya, lalu membunuhnya. Tetapi, jangan Sakura. Jangan seran gadis lembut itu, wahai Darkwind sial!

Rupanya, Dakrwind memiliki kecepatan lari yang sangat tinggi. Buktinya, ketika Gaara yang telah mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya demi mengejar sang Dakrwind, nyatanya ia terlambat. Ketika Gaara membuka pintu rumah, pemandangan yang tak ia harapkan menyambutnya.

Dengan tangan kotornya yang berjemari cakar, seekor Darkwind mencengkram tubuh Sakura...

...yang berlumur darah.

"SAKURAAAAA!"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Author Note's: **Hehe, masih adakah yang ingat dengan fiksi ini? *PLAK*

Ho-hontou ni Gomennasai! Sumimasen, minna-sama! Bukannya saya menelantarkan fiksi ini, tapi... tapi... idenya mandeg! Sumpah, maaf banget atas idenya yang telat. Gomen ne! DX Maaf banget, banget, banget, banget! Oh, btw, makasih atas reviewnya! Untuk chapter berikutnya, akan saya update secepat yang saya bisa! Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, dan mohon pemaklumannya! *nunduk dalem-dalem*

Errr... berniatkah mereview? *PLAK*

**Thanks For Reading, minna-san!**

**Scarlett Yukarin—Childish Melancholy Lady.**


End file.
